Magik vs. Ragna
A4780650-24F1-4AB3-9687-67D6EDEFB130.jpeg|Psychomaster35 0C502BF8-35B2-4E01-9708-D87D0BE473D1.jpeg|SentryNeo Magik of Marvel (nominated by Finnmcmissilecar) fights Ragna the Bloodedge of BlazBlue (nominated by Flare-Rex). Who will advance to the second round of the Collection of Worlds Tournament? Introduction ???: Oh how the mighty have fallen. The mysterious man was looking at the decapitated head of the scientist cease rolling on the ground. Even though he was part of the study, this result sunk hard as the mysterious man had learned about the scientist and his action many years ago and how he beat a strong artificial intelligence. However, this was another threat to his study neutralized. A poster than appeared next to him. ???: Oh you will be next. The poster showed the face of Ragna the Bloodedge as he walked for a while. Ragna: This is just great! First, I get kidnapped by a strange skull ship and then the town wants me to help them. Kagutsuchi doesn't mean anything to me. Though I do find it relaxing not having to deal with everyone killing me. Magik: I would not be so sure. The voice came out of nowhere as he grabbed his blood scythe. Ragna: Who the hell are you. Magik: That is not important, but your arm is a threat to every world in existence. Time to give it up. Ragna: Not going to happen! Magik: Hard route then... Ragna: Restriction number 6... gah The bloodedge was kicked in the back of the head as he slams hard to the ground. Ragna: Not your smartest plan! NOBODY BLINK!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Guilty Gear XX - Still in the Dark) 60 Ragna once again turned around just in time to avoid being impaled by the mutant. Magik then shot several blasts of fire at the wanted criminal. Ragna then turned his weapon to shield the attack, however, noticed that his opponent had disappeared again. Ragna: Why is she such a p... Ragna was met again with a punch followed by a slash. This sent Ragna crashing into the swamp water as he charged right out of the water and ran into Magik. Ragna then tried to stab the mutant, but her quickness made it hard for the criminal to hit. 49 Magik: This will be too easy. After the mutant says that she is met with a dark claw of seithr. Magik, now knowing this man is the one with the Azure Grimoire she then tries to shot a fireball at Ragna who quickly blocks it. Suddenly a large beast head grabs a hold of Magik as a blast of energy sent her towards Ragna. 43 Ragna: Death Spike! Ragna swings his sword upward along the ground, creating a rolling wave of dark seithr on the ground sending Magik into the air. She then uses teleportation once again. Ragna was waiting for her to reappear, but Magik was a good distance away. Magik: This is going to be hard. Ragna: Time for you to die. 35 Magik was quick to swing his sword as the two clashed with one another. The two held at a stalemate until Magik blasted Ragna in the face. This caused him to step back as the mutant tries to teleport to a different place away from here. The mutant tried to do it multiple times but failed each time. This was something that Ragna would take advantage of by stabbing his sword into Magik. Ragna then swings her body like a baseball on a baseball bat as he ran after the X-Man to continue the offensive. Magik recovers from this attack as she boosts towards the criminal. She avoids Ragna's overhead strike and sweeps him. With a shot of her hand, she caused Ragna the Bloodedge to catch on fire and slashes him away from her. She then teleports both of them. 20 As soon as both reappeared, Ragna was a little shaky, something that Magik wanted to exploit. She then threw her sword into his stomach as she increased the heat making it hotter. She then blasts him off of her sword as she gives chase after him. 15 Ragna: Restriction 666 released. Dimensional interference field deployed! IDEA engine linked! BlazBlue, activate! Magik: What in the world! This new form of Ragna completely shocked Magik as the Grim Reaper charges towards the mutant. The X-Man sent a barrage of fireballs in different areas with the help of her teleportation. Despite these attempts, the attacks were futile against Ragna. 6 Ragna: I will show you the power of the Azure! Ragna slashes the mutant multiple times with each strike shattering Magik. As a last chance, Magik tries to teleport away from the black onslaught. However, the intense amount of slashes caused her teleportation to fail. 1 Ragna: There is no hell, just DARKNESS!! K.O. The last strike obliterated Magik into nothingness as the Grim Reaper turned around as a red wing appeared for a moment before vanishing. Ragna: This is weird. I thought I was going to get one day away from the craziness, but no! Ragna walked off from the battlefield that was towards the shoreline. Results ???: Don't expect to get a break. You are like the other Bloodedge, under my control. Your rudeness will make you weak the longer you survive this study, but a good win none the less. This melee's winner is Ragna the Bloodedge by Death!!! (Cues BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle OST - Rebellion (Ragna the Bloodedge's Theme)) Winning Combatant: Magik: 11 Ragna: 37 Winning Method: K.O.: 1 Death: 36 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Follow Ragna's path here!!Category:John1Thousand Category:Collection of Worlds Tournament Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music